


Madison Square Garden

by sps12e7 (pepsicola)



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Mentions of Suicidal Thoughts, Mentions of Suicide Attempts, Pregnancy, band au, crimson dawn (south park), kenny is not immortal, mentions of drug use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepsicola/pseuds/sps12e7
Summary: Jimmy loves the stage, but the one he stands on isn't the type he dreamt of as a kid. It's the wrong one. He wants to be an actor who makes people laugh, not a drummer. And one day, he gets the opportunity to star in his own movie.Kenny has a death wish. He doesn't fare well under public scrutiny, and unfortunately for him, the public loves him. Especially the media, especially the paparazzi. He can't take it anymore.Butters lives in secret. Someone has been closely tailing the band and Butters refuses to tell who. It's not because he doesn't want his friends to know; he's afraid putting a label on his relationship will scare his lover away.Stan loves making music for his fans. He never wants to stop. But long-time boyfriend Kyle feels different. Nothing is the same anymore, and it's affecting their relationship. Only, Stan is too caught up in the spotlight to see it.Crimson Dawn is the heart of Hollywood, adored by many and all. They're starting their fifth world tour this year, and people are buzzing with anticipation and excitement. Things start off great for the twenty-five-year-olds as usual. That is, until one moment alters the band and its future forever.
Relationships: Eric Cartman/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Henrietta Biggle/Kenny McCormick, Kenny McCormick & Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Madison Square Garden

Crimson Dawn originally started off as a cover band based in a small town in Colorado. The members were around the ages of 14 when the group was created. Stan Marsh, lead singer, is its founder. His first recruit was his close friend Kenny McCormick, who became the band’s bassist and co-songwriter. Next, Jimmy Valmer was invited on as the band’s drummer. Leopold “Butters” Stotch was the final member to join, now the band’s guitarist and backing vocalist.

According to a six-year-old interview with The Rolling Stones, Marsh has stated that he came up with the idea of Crimson Dawn for an autumn festival in his small town where he and his members performed one of the various songs he had written about his frustrations with his father in order to blow off steam. Marsh and his members attempted to earn their band a biopic to get their name out in the world. Much to the band’s dismay, it didn’t work out. For a few months, Crimson Dawn disappeared.

But in the summer preceding the members’ first year of high school, Marsh decided to cover songs with the band’s own twist on them. Their first cover went up on YouTube but got little attention. McCormick put the song up on the video-sharing social media app TikTok, where the song went viral and gained more traction. Their cover of Bruno Mars’s “Grenade” hit 10.5 million views on YouTube within one week.

Although their cover songs gave them a head start, at 16, their manager advised them to write an album of their own songs, as well as release an album compiled of all their covers. Marsh reverted back to his beginnings and began to write his own songs again.

In the interview, he expresses how he was fearful at first, that their newly-gained fans wouldn’t enjoy the songs. To his surprise, his self-written songs drew in a diverse crowd of fans for the band—some coming from the cover days, some for the band’s nostalgically unique sound, some for Marsh’s story-telling lyrics. But all of them share common ground for the adoration of the band.

Eleven years later, the members of Crimson Dawn are preparing to go on tour for their fifth studio album,  _ K _ ~~_ B  _ ~~ _ H  _ ~~_ B  _ ~~ _ M, _ hitting up 80 different cities all around the world.


End file.
